A Path For Vengeance
by RonohBloodyhell
Summary: When Ginny is killed, Harry discovers the power he knows not. Bent on killing the Dark Lord, Harry, Ron and Hermione set out to destroy the evil that walks the earth. Will he succeed, or has he undertaken a mission that will finally lead him to his end. My fate cannot be mastered; it can only be collaborated with and thereby, to some extent, directed.
1. For Ginny!

**-My fate cannot be mastered; it can only be collaborated with and thereby, to some extent, directed. Nor am I the captain of my soul; I am only its noisiest passenger-  
-Aldous Huxley-**

**Harry's point of view.**

_**Ginevra Molly Weasley  
1981-1985  
an Easy Goer, With the Eyes of the World upon Her Soul**_

***Dream Sequence*  
*Flashback of past***

Harry Potter stared down at the grave; it had been two weeks since she had been killed in the explosion that had ripped Hogsmeade apart. Tears slowly rolled down his cheeks as remembered the memory of his girlfriend. All the moments they had spent together, on all the simple things, things like school projects, or just enjoying each other's company. These images are what rushed through his mind as he dropped, sobbing, to his knees. Harry had loved her, and he had regretted ever since, that he had never told her so. Yeah, sure they had dated, but Harry had never seen fit to tell her what he really felt.

But now as he stood, pulling himself up of the ground, he eyed the grave with a tear stained face. As he walked away he said it "I love you Ginny Weasley"

The power of one, next to the power of none, can be a deadly motive for the evil that walks the earth. Coldness filling the soul of a cold blooded killer, as Harry walked away from Ginny's grave he told himself "She was the love of my life, she doesn't deserve this. Death. The cruellest of all fates had claimed her on that day, October 21st"

The voice in his mind told him, told him he would claim revenge for the both of them. "They killed her, so I'll kill them. No mercy. No second chances"

Harry saw the path he was destined to walk that night as he slept. Flashes of bright orange flame as Hogsmeade fell, then Ginny, dropping soundlessly to the floor as the cold green light engulfed her, snuffing out her life.

Harry had been on his way to meet her that day; he had seen what had happened, watching it play out before his eyes. But he could not stop the inevitable, or fate, as some called it. He did not know how much his life would soon change, a blink of an eye, then done, changed. A fresh flood of tears leaked down his face as he again promised "I'll get them Gin, I'll make them pay"  
***End Sequence***

Harry woke in a cold sweat; this dream had been one of two recurring one's ever since the death of his girlfriend. A fresh wave of guilt washed over him as he remembered it was Voldemort and his Death Eaters who had done it.

With that guilt fresh in his mind, he again rolled over into a restless sleep.

***Dream Sequence***

Ginny Weasley, to most she was the most beautiful girl in the school. With her bright blue eyes, like the summer sun shining down on the oceans, her long, red wavy hair that reached down to her shoulders and her smile, that smile that could light up the room like nothing else.  
"S-sorry" Jason whispered, getting slowly back to his feet.  
"No don't worry about it" came the reply.  
"Okay, anyway, we better get to our lessons" he said.  
"Yeah"  
"So my names Harry, what's yours?"  
"The names Ginny"

And so had formed an amazing relationship, one that could withstand everything the next seven years of their lives would throw at them. Fate had drawn them together and only fate would be able to tear them apart again.

-Break-

"Hey Gin, you alright"

"No" she choked out "I've failed my science OWL's, I just know it" A few lonely tears began to form in her eyes as Harry pulled her into the biggest, most crushing hug that he could muster up. She silently cried into his shoulder, body shaking with sobs every so often.

"No Gin, you are smart okay, there is not a way in hell you could fail"  
"If you say so" she replied, not really believing it.

**Ginny's Funeral**

Lest we forget,  
The horrors of that day,  
That day in October,

That day started bright,  
All sunny and light,

Before the earth crumbled,  
The air rumbled,  
All to leave us so grieving,

A light soul, once whole,  
Felt the toll,  
Of the horrors of that day,  
That day in October

The words of the poem echoed out across the sea of gathered family and friends. They were all grieving for the loss of a bubbly girl, one with a lot to live for, but that hadn't happened, she had lost her battle. The poem left an un-comfortable silence in the air, none had expected what Jason had said, and they didn't think he had the words in him to say.

_***End Dream Sequence*  
**_ Harry often dreamed about what might have happened if he had never met Ron, leaving him to meet Ginny the hard way. Nowadays though, most of his dreams ended in a flash of green light. He pulled off his covers, and then silently slipping out of his bed, he left for the dormitory; he would never fall asleep now.

**Hermione's POV**

Hermione and Ron had made it their personal goal to keep Harry from falling in to a rut. They had all loved Ginny, but none as much as Harry. So at Ron's request, she had stolen the Marauder map from Harry's trunk, staring at his dot.

As his dot began to move towards the common room, she pulled her dressing gown around herself and moved towards the common room.

Entering the common room, she could see Harry slumped over in his favourite armchair by the fire, tears leaking from his eyes. A few weeks ago, this would have surprised her. Recently though, it had become a common occurrence.

"Hiding out in the common room again Harry" She whispered in his ear as she closed the gap. Harry gasped and spun around, shock plastered on his face.

"Hermione-?" he gasped

"Yes Harry, don't be so shocked, we all know you come down here at night"

"Hermione, you don't understand, you don't see the pitying stares, the awkward glances when they think I'm not looking" returning to normal, seeing it was Hermione.

"We do Harry, were your best friends, and were around you all day, every day"

"But-"

"But nothing Harry, have you see yourself lately, you need to pull yourself together. I know you want to avenge he bastards that killed Ginny, but you can't do that if your sat here, wallowing in self-pity, deluding yourself in the hope that Voldemort will just drop dead"

Hermione could see the look of shock on Harry's face, she rarely swore unless she was upset or angry.

**Ron's POV**

Ron had heard the end of what Hermione was saying, as he too, had silently crept down the steps. He had grabbed three cans of Butterbeer on the down, knew exactly what she wanted to say.

"She's right you know Harry, you need to accept the things to which fate binds you, and love the people with whom fate brings you together, but do so with all your heart, now, you know I don't believe in fate, but maybe this was a sign. Something that says to be happy, you need to destroy You-Know-"

"Voldemort" cut in Harry

"Whatever, maybe you need to destroy You-Know-Who before you can fall in love, lead a normal life, and become who you are truly meant to be. Actions are the seed of fate that grows you're your destiny"

Ron could not miss the look of dawning comprehension that crossed Harry's fate then.

"What is it Harry"

"I think I've got it" he replied "The power he knows not. It's Ginny"

"But Harry, how?" said Hermione.

"I loved Ginny, so when Voldemort took her life, expecting it to crush me into doing something rash, he was going for the easy kill. He doesn't expect me to sit back and plan my next move, which is exactly what I'm going to do; he'll never see it coming"

With the statement he grabbed is Butterbeer from Ron and shouted: "FOR GINNY"

"FOR GINNY" the others echoed.

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter, no matter how much I want to.**

**So anyway, thank you for reading, I hope you have enjoyed this so far. It has been a pleasure to write.**

**Please review, it gives me the push to keep writing.**


	2. Letters and Last Goodbyes

**Disclaimer- All but my own plot belongs to J.K Rowling.**

_**Chapter 2: Letters and Last Goodbyes**_

_**-Harry's POV-**_

It was morning when Harry received the letter: This would be his first letter of the week, and the last as he ripped opened the seal.  
Reading what was in the letter, he stood and ran, ran like he had never run before. He was going to kill that bastard, and he was going to do it now

**-Ron'- POV**

Ron looked up upon hearing Harry's anguished yell. "Harry wha-"? But he was already gone. Picking up the letter Harry had dropped, he unfolded it. He immediately recognised the writing.

Wondering why his Mum had written to Harry, he read:_**  
**_Harry,  
I know if you are reading this then I am already gone. This will be my last letter and my last goodbye before I end it all. You see, Ginny was my daughter, the first one in seven generations. I cannot live without her. Yes, I have six other children, but you must understand Harry, that I cannot bear to see my family hurt, so if leaving if the best option, I will do so.  
Yes, you may be wondering why I wrote this to you, and not the rest of my family. So here goes: When I first met you at Kings Cross Station, you were a polite, if not a little scrawny for your age. Then, of course, you befriended Ron, who himself always seemed to be lonely, not being aloud in the spotlight the rest of them had claimed for themselves. You were a brilliant, if not dangerous influence on Ron, and even the rest them, who grew in confidence, becoming who they truly were. So I thank you Harry.  
Stay with them and help them grieve. They will need you more than ever.

Goodbye,  
Molly Weasley

PS: I loved you like a son Harry Potter. Never forget that. I love you.

He screamed. Nothing could help him as he fell to ground, body shaking with sobs. Looking back, maybe he should've known what was to happen. His Mum had never cried in front of him, had never looked weak. Now Ron understood, she had done with to protect them after what happened to Ginny, even though she was dying inside.

**To Be Continued…**

***Authors Note*  
For those of you who are wondering, the coming chapters are set to be much longer. **


End file.
